Jinx Matchmaker
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: After Jinx joins the Titans she devises a plan to set up Nightwing and Raven.


Disclaimer: Don't own TT

Ch 1

Grey clouds filled the sky. Thunder could be heard throughout the whole city. Clashes of lightening broke out through the sky. The smell of water and metal could be smelled through the air. People tried to get inside before the rain started. Cars drove by after a hectic work day. On the outskirts of town there was a small café. Not many people knew about this place. The café was small with a nice feel to it. The man walked towards the back and took a seat. No one paid him any mind which he liked. In his line of work it was impossible to get a moments peace. The man was waiting for someone. It became a routine to come here where unwanted eyes couldn't see. He didn't have to wait long for the other person to arrive.

"What took you so long?" the man asked.

"Sorry. I had trouble sneaking out," the woman replied.

"Didn't think that was possible for you."

"Can it, Richard."

"No need to get angry, Jennifer."

"You know I hate that name."

"I know. That's why I said it."

Jinx narrowed her eyes at Nightwing. It was just like him to say something like that. Nobody knew that they were best friends. If anyone found out there would be a lot of problems. It didn't help that they were on opposite sides. They had been friends since they were kids. After Richard's parents died they had lost touch with each other until years later. To say they were shocked to see each other was an understatement. Richard was part of the Teen Titans going under the alias Robin and Jennifer was working with the Hive Five under the alias Jinx. At first their relationship was rocky, but after awhile their bond as friends grew back.

Richard would sneak out of the Tower and head over to this café and wait for Jinx. This became their secret getaway from wandering eyes. Now Richard was trying to convince Jinx to join the side of good and give up her criminal life. He knew that the girl he knew as a kid was still there somewhere.

"Could you be anymore immature?"

"I am mature."

"Not where I'm sitting. You're what 20 and still act like you're 13."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't."

"Don't confuse me with Changeling."

"I still can't believe he changed his name."

"At least it's better than Beast Man. That's what he really wanted to change his name to, but we managed to talk him out of it."

"Good thing to. He would have seriously been made fun of."

"And you say I act like a child?"

"Ok point taken. I know a few others who are way immature than you."

"Good."

Jinx simply rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was friends with this guy. Of course now she's less embarrassed to be around him. Apparently he got a fashion sense as he got older and changed his costume. What possessed him to wear red, green, and yellow was beyond her understanding. He looked like a traffic light. She swore every time she saw him she didn't know whether to stop, slow down, or go. It was completely confusing. Those colors didn't even go together. It was a wonder how he even snuck up on people with those colors on. Now his costume was black with a blue bird on it. At least now it didn't hurt her eyes.

"So have you thought about what I said before?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I guess, but I don't think your friends will like it."

"Let me worry about that. They'll get used to it soon enough."

"You're lucky I can't stand being around the numskulls I work with. Of course some of your friends aren't any better."

"At least they're more tolerable."

"That's true. So when do I join."

"Tonight obviously."

"You planned on doing this all along didn't you?"

"Of course. You're my best friend and I worry about you."

"Lucky me."

"You could have joined sooner. What happened with your relationship with Kid Flash?"

"He was too annoying and a complete flirt."

"You're going to lower your standards."

"That was lowering my standards and it was terrible."

Richard could only laugh. This was why he enjoyed spending time with Jinx. It was a real shame that they couldn't do this more often. Now that she decided to become a part of his team they can. He actually missed his best friend even though they saw each other now. It really wasn't the same sneaking out to hang out with each other. This way he wouldn't feel guilty about hiding things from his teammates.

"You ready to go?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"You've always had a choice Jinx."

"I know. I just don't know how you're teammates will react to me being there."

"They'll get over it eventually."

"What about Raven?"

"I doubt she'll care."

"Apparently you've forgotten that I'm her enemy."

"Oh! Right…"

"Slow."

"Hey!"

"Hahahahaha. You're so gullible."

"Am not."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

They left the café and headed towards the tower. Richard drove his motorcycle while Jinx flew in the sky above him. No one took any notice of them. Racing through the streets the tower came into view. Richard parked his bike in the garage with Jinx standing right behind him.

"There's no reason to look like that," Richard said noticing her face.

"Yeah…well…you'll think differently once your friends start to attack me," Jinx replied.

"They're not going to attack you."

"You don't know that."

"Just come on."

Richard led her to the elevator and they made their ascent to the main floor. The hall was quiet and dark. Jinx was having mixed feelings about this. Sure she was glad to be leaving the Hive Five, but becoming a Titan was something different. Even though she had helped them with the Brotherhood of Evil it didn't mean she was good. Richard was too gullible for his own good. It was probable why they were still friends to this day. It was going to take some time for the others to fully accept her. As they neared the main lobby they could hear sounds of the game station playing and shouts from Cyborg and Changeling.

"You ready?" Richard asked once they were in front of the doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jinx replied.

Richard opened the door and they walked into the room. Cyborg and Changeling were on the couch playing a racing game on the big screen, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking something, and Raven was in a corner of the room reading a book. Richard and Jinx looked around them. No one had noticed them come in yet.

"Wow! Is this all you guys do here," Jinx whispered.

"No. It's just been a rough few days. They need the distraction."

"Whatever you say."

Richard cleared his throat to get his teammates attention. Raven glanced up from her book, Cyborg paused their game, and Starfire floated over to where he was.

"Friend Nightwing you have returned," Starfire said.

"Uh…Nightwing….why is Jinx here?" Changeling asked once he noticed her standing behind him.

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys. Jinx has decided to become a Titan."

"WHAT!" Cyborg, Changeling, and Starfire shouted. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," Cyborg said.

"Are you crazy? She's one of the bad guys," Changeling.

"She's helped us out before," Nightwing said calmly.

"That's besides the point. The fact is that she's evil," Changeling said glaring at Jinx. All she did was roll her eyes at him. Raven still didn't say anything while the others kept talking.

"She's not evil and she's going to be a part of this team whether you guys like it or not."

"Raven can you please knock some sense into him," Cyborg said.

"Welcome to the team."


End file.
